Letting Love Lose - Snily
by Enigmatix
Summary: Just when Snape believed Lily didn't love him, she invites him to the tree down by the lake and when things become emotional, Lily start turning Snape on and tormenting him bit by bit as she used HER method of showing how she feels about him by actions!


**Alright so I was just sitting here today trying to revise my Economics notes when a thought suddenly came to me, what about writing a deeply erotic story about Snape and Lily for Valentine's Day, with them making love ON Valentine's day? I havent seen others putting up any love story about them for Valentine's Day so I decided to type on up. Mind you, you might want to know how come I'm a woman and Im typing in Snape's perspective, being him as he makes out with Lily and so on, but it's what I am. I am a great actor and writer and I am so great and talented that I can take on the persona of anything, and anyone, male or female. I wouldn't tell you whats my secret to writing as a male persona but I wil say that when you write, you write about what you WANT to happen to you or what DID happen to you. We all learn you see! So PLEASE REVIEW and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL OF YOU!**

I watched as she came down the hallway and my heart as usual skipped quite a few beats. Then she saw me and smiled, coming my way and I just braced myself up against the hard concrete wall and waited. My eyes were on hers from the time I had seen her to the very minute she walked up to me and I couldn't help but notice once again, that Lily was beautiful.

Her deep red hair and huge warm green eyes could always set a guy's heart at a gallop, especially when she stared into your eyes and tried to seek out any trouble or hurt brewing within you. Now she was attempting to do the same by gazing into my eyes. Anyone else would have found it uneasy and intimidating but because I had grown accustomed to it over the five years we had been at Hogwarts, that gaze never wavered my thoughts.

'Severus', she whispered and it was all she had to say in fact, to make me smile because I often loved the way my name sounded when she would utter it.

'Lily', I said still gazing into those green eyes, 'how are you?'

'I'm quite fine Sev', she said smiling, 'since you last asked me at breakfast this morning', and she giggled. That soft girlish giggle that she would hide behind a graceful hand would always make me smile even broader.

It was amazing at how Lily could stir up my emotions like no other girl could do. My usual composed self was not the type to sway at such gestures by any other girl except her. A mere smile or a tinkle of laughter arising from another girl wouldn't even catch my attention but whenever it came from Lily, my attention was fully drawn.

'Yes, well I was just checking', I said, and I could have bet that a dull flush of colour had appeared on my cheeks but it wasn't possible for me to hide it then. I wasn't afraid if she had seen it. I wanted her to see how she made me react when she was around me.

'Well my classes are over now', she said smiling, 'what about you?'

'Same here', I said and turned to see James walking up with Sirius and Lupin.

'Well well well', he said looking at me and Sirius as usual was staring me down as if he was ready for a confrontation, 'Snivellus.'

'James don't call him that!' Lily exclaimed and turned to face him, 'take it back.'

'Alright, I take it back', he said, 'but just because it's you that made the request.'

'Thank you', Lily said and with her just saying that to him made me feel quite uneasy and hurt.

'Well we're playing blind date tonight Snape', Sirius said still glaring at him, 'you game?'

'What's that about?' I asked and James smiled. Whenever James smiled it meant trouble. That was as much as I'd gathered since I met him.

'Well you'll just have to show up to find out wouldn't you?' James said.

'Lily you game right?' Sirius asked and as usual, he was always playfully flirting with her. This time, he came close to her and whispered in her ear.

'Yes', she said moving away, 'I hope I don't get fixed up with you though. None of you to be honest.'

'Oh but that's touching Lily', James said looking hurt, 'why not me?'

'Because you are such a git', she said and smiled at Lupin, 'hi Remus, how's Patricia?'

'Oh she's fine actually', he said smiling shyly, 'she made sure she was the first girl I saw this morning.'

'Yea was waiting on the stairs for him with her lips all glossed up', James said smiling, 'kissed him a good fifteen minutes or so. Bet he's still giddy.'

All the while I was just standing there listening to them as they pretended that I didn't exist and I just wished that they would leave. However I could tolerate Lupin because he wasn't ever mean to me and he was probably the only one who actually was nice to me at all.

'Show up Snape', James urged and he nodded at Sirius, 'later Evans' and they moved off. However Lupin lingered back a bit.

'Severus', he said looking at me, 'if I were you I wouldn't go tonight. Who knows what he has planned', and he nodded in James' direction.

'Yea thanks I appreciate the concern', I said smiling at Lupin.

'You know, I just wish that he and Padfoot would be a little nicer to you', he said looking at me, 'you aren't that bad at all. Don't see why they pick on you so much.'

'Yea Sev is really nice', Lily said patting my head and I knew my face was completely flushed now.

'Thanks you two', I said.

'Well, see you later', Lupin said and he smiled then walked off.

'Sometimes I wonder how he made it into James' gang', Lily said looking as Lupin went off to join James and Sirius, 'so what are you doing tonight Sev?'

'The usual, study, then go to bed', I said looking at her hair. Her back was facing me so she wasn't aware that I was looking but I just wished that I could reach out and touch a strand or two. I slowly reached out and managed to let my fingertips touch the bottom of her hair and right then she turned around but didn't notice my previous action.

'On Valentine's evening?' she asked and it suddenly occurred to me that it was Valentine's Day.

I wasn't really the type to celebrate such an occasion because the idea of love was very restricted on my behalf. Lily was my only object of affection when it came down to that. It was her and her alone. However, since she had begun to take up a fancy for James, I found myself less able to show her any affection at all. My plan that I had always had in mind was to somehow get her to see how deeply I felt for her but I hadn't succeeded unto this day and it had been more than six years gone by since I first fell in love with her.

'Oh I forgot', I admitted and she looked quite amused.

'Forgot naturally or intentionally?' she asked smiling.

'Naturally', I said looking bashful.

'Well I was hoping we'd go for a walk or something, since I am most certainly NOT going to play blind date with James', she said and there it was. That cute expression on her face that she would show me when she wanted things to go her way. She would slightly pout her pout and blink her eyes slowly, those huge green eyes would just be staring into my eyes waiting on me to agree with her and I just had to agree like I usually did. When Lily asked me to do something, my heart always made me say yes.

'Thanks Sev', she said and told me she'd see me at six that evening and that I should wear my jacket because it would be cold.

I wondered what she had in mind but didn't press her any further. She walked off looking back once, twice at me and all the while I couldn't help but wish our friendship was a little deeper than it was. There was only one girl I cared about and wanted to experience with her what the true feeling of love could feel like. That was Lily. I wanted to feel what it felt like to kiss her soft lips and caress her but to me; it was just me being too imaginative. I don't think that she would do that to me based on her budding liking towards James.

So there I stood feeling my heart still galloping as I watched her walk away and I just held unto the strap of my bag, turned around and made my way to the Slytherin common room.

...

At six that very evening, when I made my way downstairs to see if I can find her and there she was leaning against a post gazing out into the evening darkening by the minute. She was wearing a blue jeans and a pale pink blouse with long sleeves as well as her usual black boots. I guessed she sensed that I was watching her because she diverted her eyes from whatever she was gazing at and fixed them on me.

Smiling she said, 'I wanted it to be a surprise because I know that you wouldn't be aware of it, but this evening us sixth and the final years are allowed to go to wander on the grounds if we like.'

'Really?' I asked and she held unto my hand and pulled me towards the grounds.

'Yes, really.'

Just by her holding my hand made me feel so relieved and somewhat happy and at home. Her touch always would make me feel so warm inside. Her fingers suddenly entwined with mine and she leaned into me.

'Sev, you know, I was thinking', she said, 'that maybe we should go down by the river, by the tree we usually sit by to revise and talk.'

I had never gone down there when it was dark and usually we couldn't go there because of the rules. Since she had said that we were allowed around the grounds for that night, I guessed that we could go and I wasn't about to object to such a suggestion. I just wanted alone time with Lily. That was all I ever wanted. Just to be with her.

'Alright', I said, 'are you sure we can go down there?'

'Yes. Don't you ever read the notice boards?'

'Well no, I usually pass them straight. Nothing to interest me there.'

'Well that's why you didn't see the notice. Dumbledore agreed to it. I guess he is the only one that realises that we are teenagers and need our bit of high school romance', and she smiled.

Did she just say 'high school romance'? I thought silently to myself and couldn't help but smile because it wasn't James she was relating this to but me and for her to actually take me unto the grounds at night, even if it wasn't nothing more than being friends, at least it was something. And I guess I was being just paranoid because after all, Lily didn't feel that way about me. There had been so many years gone by and she had never revealed any deep feelings for me and neither did I to her. Could it be revealed tonight on her part? Would I finally get my wish after all these years?

So we ended up by the tree and we sat down looking out unto the lake that shimmered under the moonlight. There were ripples across the water as a soft chilled breeze blew across from the south towards us and she wrapped one arm around me and lay her head on my shoulder. Because the place was a bit cold, I guess it stopped my heart from pacing quickly, however, when she rested her head on my chest and I could smell her hair, I just found it hard to breathe. My lungs felt as if someone was pressing down on them and as much as I tried to take deep gulps of air, all I could smell was her shampoo and her sweet perfume.

'I love Valentine's Day', she said, 'love is such a wonderful feeling, don't you think Sev?'

'Well I never really liked it', I said and it was true. I could never ever figure out love at all.

'Why not?' she asked and turned to look up at me.

'I guess that love is something I could never figure out', I said gazing into the distance, 'it's a feeling I never really could honestly say I felt.'

'But I mean, don't you at least love some person?'

Should I say yes or no? I knew then that she would get it out of me whether I wanted her to or not. I decided to say yes.

'Well I bet she is worth it', she said, 'being loved by you I mean. I think you are so great that any girl who ends up being with you would be the luckiest girl in the world.'

'Well it would be so if she felt the same way for me.'

'How do you know she doesn't?' she asked and the drilling had begun. I welcomed it because I wanted to tell her. I just wanted to tell her how much I loved her.

'Because she loves another', I said and I was glad that she wasn't looking up at me still because my eyes had become teary.

'Who is this girl?' she asked and I could see from above that her face had a concerned look because she was probably thinking in her mind what she could do to mend things for me. It was always like her to try and help me in whatever situation I was in and I could bet that she would be kind enough to go up to whatever girl it would be and tell them how special I was and so on. Lily was like that. She used her heart so much and just by doing that, she honestly didn't know how much I loved her for it.

'I can't tell you her name.'

'Aww man!' she exclaimed and pounded her fists on the grass, 'well you want to know what I'd tell her if I was you? I'd tell her how I truly felt.'

'Sometimes it's not that easy Lily', I said and my heart started to ache terribly. You know that sharp feeling you get whenever you get nervous or afraid of something?

'Sev, it's not right to keep going on with such secret feeling in your heart. You'd just be straining yourself. When you tell her how you feel, at least she will know and you'd feel better somewhat because she knows. It's no harm in telling someone how you feel. You tell me how you feel all the time. How hard could it be to tell another girl?'

'Because you are like no other girl', I said and I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek, 'you mean so much to me, Lily.'

'That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me', she said, 'people don't understand why I am so close to you but I know why and you know why and that is all that matters to me. They don't have to know why. They would never understand how close we are.'

'I love you', I said and I was now crying because I couldn't control it. My mother always told me that I was never the type capable of crying but Lily made me react differently than what I knew my true self to be like. She was the only one who could make me change.

'I love you too Sev', she said in a steady voice and she took both of my arms and wrapped it around her.

Then I guess I allowed a tear to fall unto her bare shoulder and at first she seemed uncertain of the feeling of it there then she reached up and touched her skin and found it damp. Looking at her moist fingers she turned around still sitting on the grass and faced me. When she saw that I was crying, the expression on Lily's face moved from relaxed to tense and concerned and she whispered my name.

'Sev', she said and I just couldn't look into her green eyes because when I looked into them I often felt happy and complete and wanted but now I just felt lost and so hurt that my head had begun to throb. My hands felt lifeless as they still were wrapped around her body.

I suddenly began to feel my body heaving slightly because of the sobs I was trying to restrain within myself and I couldn't take it anymore. Lifting my hands, I placed both my palms flat on my face and allowed the sobs to come forth. This was a feeling I had never believed I could feel until now. This anguish and pain probably had been buried within myself for all this time and it was dying to come out and be released. It was like a lion fighting to get out, this deep hurt fighting to come up and go free.

'Severus!' I heard Lily cry and I felt her hands on mine.

She moved my hands away from my face and I could feel her wiping my tears off of my cheeks and under my eyes that were still closed. I couldn't look at her. I honestly couldn't do it because as a male, I was always afraid to show my feelings with anyone at all, even her, and to cry in front of Lily, the girl I loved so much, was something I didn't ever want her to see. Even though she was my best friend and my deepest love went out for her, it somehow seemed the usual thing with men that we never would allow our friends or even those closest to us to see us cry.

'Baby', she whispered with her palms still pressed on my cheeks, 'don't cry. Oh my God. Severus don't cry. What's wrong? Come on, tell me', and she instantly embraced me and pressed her face to mine.

I could feel her warm body against me, her soft breasts through her blouse and I couldn't help but feel this deep longing inside to touch her and make love to her right there and then. I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to feel her with my hands and kiss her deeply.

'Lily', I tried to explain myself but as usual, I couldn't.

'What?' she whispered into my ear and when she did that, the sound of her voice in my ear, it deeply aroused me. I could feel my body reacting in a way I never felt it react before.

There I was sitting with my legs stretched out before me and she slid her right leg over my legs and sat there, still hugging me. Lily slid inwards to me, her chest still pressed to mine and all of her was so close for me to feel that I could feel a certain part of me reacting just the way it should in a situation as I was in then. I didn't know if she felt it but she obviously had to because of the proximity of her body to mine.

'Lily, I love you so much', I managed to whisper, 'I want you so bad. I've always loved you' and my voice was strained at the last sentence.

'After all these years?' she asked in my ear and I didn't understand her at first because I was so taken up in the way my body was feeling with her on me. Then it occurred to me that she was asking if I had still loved her after all of these years and I was shocked because I never knew she knew that I felt that way about her.

'Yes', I softly said, 'all this time it was only you.'

'It was always you too', she whispered and I could feel her lips pressed unto the back of my neck. That just tormented me more than ever, 'Severus Snape, I love you so much, I want you as much as you want me and I can feel you want me now. I always feel that you wanted me, just me but I was never certain. I always thought I was paranoid in believing I could see your longing for me in your eyes' and she moved her hips in closer to mine and a moan escaped my lips before I could restrain it.

'Lily', I said and my voice was weak, 'can I touch you?'

But she just held unto me and said nothing, her lips still pressed to my neck and that part of me began to ache more than ever. I wanted her to touch me so badly. I wanted to touch her. Taste her and allow her to taste me.

'Can I touch you', I said but not as a question but just a statement and it didn't make any sense to me why I just said that just like that and not as a question.

But before I could even ask her again, Lily started to move her hips slightly, slowly, inwards then a bit out, inwards again and sideways trying to torment me even more. I knew she could feel how hard I was within my jeans and she was tormenting me.

'Lily', I moaned but she didn't stop and I didn't want her to stop. My thoughts were racing and so was my heart that I felt if I had a weak heart, I would have gotten a heart attack right then. I couldn't tell if her heart was galloping as quickly as mine because my heartbeat was so beating so frantically and wildly I could only feel that alone.

When I couldn't take it anymore because I wanted so bad to be inside her, enter her and make love to her, I tried to lay her gently on the grass but she held me up steady, my back still towards the tree trunk. She took up my hands and leaned back then placed my palms flat on her breasts. I could feel her nipples very stiff and erect under her blouse, through her bra and when I barely moved my hands to begin to massage her there, she moaned. With her eyes closed, Lily leaned back and using her hands to guide me, she moved my hands over her breasts, then entwined her fingers with mine and pressed my palms deeper unto her nipples. I moved my hands down her belly, towards her navel and it was she who used her hand to lift her pale pink blouse.

Her hips were still pressed against mine and as she leaned back, I began to softly yet hungrily caress her body, her back her shoulders and all the while she had her eyes closed, and she moaned and sighed. Every time Lily moaned I became harder and every time she grinded her hips unto mine, I moaned as well.

'Severus', she whispered then moaned, 'taste me. Please taste me. Oh my God', she moaned and I knew she was longing so bad for me to caress her even further.

I leaned forward and brought my lips to her nipple then did whatever came into my mind because I was never aware of what I had to do. I placed my mouth over her breast and she held my head, her fist full of my hair and kept pressing me deeper and deeper as I tasted her over and over again. When I had done the same to the other breast, I finally got her to lie back on the grass and with me above her, she unzipped my fly and pulled my jeans down a little with her hands. I reached into my pocket and got out the condom with trembling numb fingers and she helped me slide it on. I softly and hungrily lifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear then was about to direct myself into her when she held unto me. I could feel her hands there and my eyes became dazed, my breath caught in my throat and I felt my hands grabbing at the grass to try to endure the sensation. She was driving me mad.

'Lily', I moaned loudly as she massaged me with her hand, 'Lily, oh my god!'

I reached down and placed my hand above hers then guided my hardness into her, feeling that barrier I realised that I was her first. I would always be her first. She was conscious of it too and a frightened expression crossed her face as she waited for the believed pain that would come when that barrier was broken. I saw her slowly close her eyes and waited but I didn't push further just yet. Lifting her blouse again, I crushed my mouth on her breast and felt her tension easing away as I deeply tasted her, using my tongue to excite her. She grabbed my head once more and after a while when I felt she was lost in the warm sensation rushing through her, I moved my mouth and looked at her.

'Look at me Lily', I whispered and I pushed forward.

She jerked a bit and I saw a lost, dazed expression on her face as she looked up at me, her mouth was slightly parted. Then I began thrusting in and out slowly, my eyes dazed as well as hers. I felt so hungry with passion that I just couldn't seem to get enough of her as I slid in and out. She grabbed onto the back of my jeans and began pulling me into her faster, faster and deeper. Lily begun to moan loudly and I did as well as I began to feel the climax building up.

'Oh God', she moaned, 'oh Severus, oh.'

'Lilyyy', I moaned as well and before we reached the top of the hill and could take the leap she brought my lips to hers and finally kissed me, our tongues entwining and I explored her mouth, her tongue flicked against mine as we kissed each other hard and deep.

'Lily', I whispered and moved my lips away from hers to look her in the eyes. I wanted to see her face when we both would leap off the cliff. Just as we reached the tip, I felt her come and she took a deep intake of air then moaned, her head bent back and her eyes closed. I felt her come more than thrice. Then when we were finally well spent, I lay on top of her and using my fingers, I slightly caressed her face as her eyes were closed and then I kissed her on her neck, nibbled her ear and behind her neck as well. She held unto my head and directed my lips to hers and we kissed long and deep, passionately and intensely.

When I had just begun to think it was almost over, Lily managed to get up then lay me on my back. What she did next I believed I would remember for the rest of my life as the most satisfying feeling I would ever feel. She used her hands to remove the condom then I saw her slid downwards and her mouth was around me. I couldn't help but cry out and at that time I didn't even care if anyone heard. As she worked her mouth on me I suddenly became hard again. She then felt that I was about to release and moved her mouth then grabbed unto me with her hands and started to slid me backward, forward through her hand and when I couldn't control myself, and I believe I wasn't capable of having control then, I felt the full release and moaned loudly.

A few seconds later when we were well spent, each of us, and we were so worn out and ravaged by making out so hungrily, she got up and pulled me up. Then we walked back to the castle, my arm around her waist and her hand around mine.


End file.
